Maggie the Matchmaker
by Mia Koji
Summary: Ryo's cousin is coming to vist! And she wants to play matchmaker! This goes to my friend Maggie! Please R/R.


I was sitting in my room and I just thought of this story. You know taking a brake from the others. The good news is that I have a week off of school this month and I can write more now that we got another computer.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own anyone in this.   
  
This goes to my friend Maggie, Can you tell that she's in this? Yeah I made her younger too.  
  
" Hey guys this is my cousin Maggie. " Ryo said walking in with a little girl. She had blonde hair and bluish purple eyes.  
" Hello." She said bowing her head in respect.  
" She's cute, Ryo." Mia said walking up talking to the little girl. She could not be older than nine.  
" Yeah hard to tell that she's related to you!" Kento said.  
" Whatever. Anyway she's staying with us. " Ryo explained   
" Well I'll go set up a room for her." Mia said leaving the room. Maggie noticed that her uncle was looking at Mia.  
' I think that uncle Ryo likes this Mia. I am gonna set them up.' Maggie thought as she followed her uncle into the kitchen.  
  
At dinner she made sure that her Uncle had to sit next to Mia. She took a lot of food, which she didn't even eat. This way her uncle would be nice and offer Mia some of the left over that she and the others hadn't taken. This plan worked perfectly.  
  
" Here you take it, I am not that hungry." Ryo offered.  
"Are you sure?" Mia asked. Ryo nodded, and Mia took some of the food, but left some for him.  
" Thanks." He said taking the bowl from her. As he did their hands touched and they both blushed.  
" Uncle is she your girlfriend?" Maggie asked in a sweat voice.  
" Uh...no." Ryo said looking down at his food. He didn't want the others to see him blush.  
" Do you like her?" She asked.  
" What's with all of these questions?" Ryo replied.  
" I can wonder can't I?" Maggie said changing the tables.  
"Yeah, but wondering too much isn't good." Ryo replied.  
" Ryo, let the kid wonder and ask questions. She hasn't seen you in awhile." Mia said giving him a smile. This caused Ryo to blush.  
" Fine ** sigh** anything else, besides my love life do you want to know?" Ryo asked.  
" Ryo, she's your niece. Who you are dating might become your wife and than she would be Maggie's Aunt." Mia scold.  
" You know that I am not dating anyone, I have nothing to tell her. And why are you two teaming up on me?" Ryo asked.  
" Cause your not being fair." Mia said.  
They ate the rest of the dinner in silence until dessert. Maggie did almost the same thing.  
  
" Here I am not hungry, and you gave me your dinner." Mia said giving him the last piece of cake."   
" Mia, do you like my Uncle?" Maggie asked.  
" Why are you into everyone's love life?" Mia asked  
" Answer it Mia, you made me answer mine." Ryo teased.  
" Okay, you never answered her question when she asked if you like me.   
So when you do than I will answer her question." Mia said.   
" Um... I think I am gonna go to bed now. Goodnight everyone!" Ryo said getting up and leaving very fast.  
" I think he likes you Mia." Maggie said. Getting up and going to her room.  
" What was your first clue?" Kento asked a minute later. Everyone who was still in the room laughed.  
" You're late on you comments Kento, because of that you have the dishes." Mia said getting up leaving too.  
" Have fun." Rowen said getting up and leaving with the others.  
  
The next day  
  
" Hey." Mia said coming into the living room. She was still in her pajamas. Her face was pale and she had dark rings under her eyes.  
" Hey, what's wrong? You don't look so well." Ryo said getting up and walking over to her. The rest of the guys followed.  
" My body aches and my stomach hurts a lot. I just came down to get water." She said walking into the kitchen.  
" Uncle Ryo, what's wrong with Mia?" Maggie asked with a concern look.  
" I don't know it might be the flu." He said walking into the kitchen.  
Maggie went next to the kitchen door and opened it slightly so she could see what was going on.  
  
" Mia maybe you have the flu, you should go see the doctor." Ryo said.  
" I will, don't worry. I'll get a lot of sleep." Mia said. At that point she felt her legs weaken and she fell forward and Ryo caught her. He hugged and told her that he would carry her back to bed.   
' Wow! I was right he does like her!' Maggie thought as she saw Ryo pick Mia up and walking her up the stairs that connect to the kitchen.  
" Now I want you to sleep." He said kissing her on the forehead. He didn't notice what he did until he saw her face turn red. In a second her blushing stop and she smiled at him.  
" Thanks, Ryo." She said rolling over and bring the covers to her chin. In no time sleep took over her.  
" Night, Mia." He said leaving the room. He saw Maggie standing in front of him laughing.  
" I knew that you like her!!!!!! Wait until I tell everyone!!! I am gonna make sure that she knows that you like her!!" Maggie yelled running to her room laughing all the way.  
" Great, I slip once and now everyone is going to know." Ryo said to himself.  
  
  
Later that night  
  
" Hi Mia!" Maggie said jumping on the bed.  
" Hey, what's up?" Mia asked sitting up a little.  
" Nothing much, but guess what!" Maggie said jumping up and down.  
" What?" Mia asked the little girl.  
" Nothing!!" Ryo said coming in with a tray. There was soup, crackers, and water.  
" Nah uh! I was going to tell her something." Maggie protested.  
" No, you were going to go to bed." Ryo told Maggie.  
" Fine!" Maggie said leaving.  
" Here eat this." Ryo said putting the tray on a table.  
" Thanks, why didn't you let her tell me?" Mia asked.  
" It's a joke that Kento taught her, nothing major." Ryo explained sitting next to her.  
" Than you tell me her little joke." Mia said.  
" I don't know it, but that's all that it is." Ryo said.  
" Okay, she can tell me in the morning. I am feeling much better. I guess I had the 24 hour flu." Mia said taking the soup and began to eat it.  
" That's good. After you eat you should get more sleep." Ryo said getting up and leaving the room.  
' I hope she does get better soon. I hate seeing her sick.' Ryo thought as he walked to his room. He walked over to his bed and lay down. He didn't notice that his cousin was standing over him smiling down.  
" HI!" She yelled, scaring him.  
" What are you doing in here? I thought I said go to bed." Ryo said sitting up.  
" I did, than I thought that I should come and see you." Maggie said giving him a smile.  
" Like hell you went to bed. What do you want?" He asked giving her a look.  
" You should be nicer. Well I thought that maybe you would tell my why you won't tell Mia that you like her." Maggie said.  
" Well she knows that I like her, I mean we're friends you have to like someone to be their friend." Ryo explained changing the subject.  
" Okay, why don't you tell her that you love her? That you want to date her, marry her, have kids with her. Oh and grow old with her." Maggie said explaining it as if it was a dream.  
" Maybe I like her only as a friend." Ryo said turning the tables.  
" Well I think that you love her! You stare at her! Blush when she talks to you or just looks at you, or even when she says your name!" Maggie scolded.  
" You know nothing about life. It takes two people to feel the same way for that to happen. Even if I do love her, she doesn't love me." Ryo explained.  
" Well I am gonna see about that. I'll tell you in the morning!" Maggie sad leaving and running into Mia's room, she locked the door behind her.  
" Maggie?" Mia asked sitting up.  
" Yea, well let's get down to business." Maggie said jumping on the bed.   
" Okay, so what's business?" Mia asked with a confused look.  
" Well my uncle has the hots for you, it's just he doesn't want to be turned down by you. So how do you feel about him!?" Maggie yelled over Ryo's banging and yelling. He was trying to brake down the door.  
" Well I don't know. I never thought about it before. He's kind, gentle, always a gentleman to me, and he is cute. Also there is a feeling that I get when I am with him. I guess that I do like him." Mia said blushing as she explained this to the young girl.  
" Good, than Friday at eight he will take you to the movies!" Maggie said getting on the couch and taking the blanket.  
" Um...what are you doing?" Mia asked looking at the young girl.  
" Well if I leave my uncle will kill me, so I am staying in here tonight. If I am lucky he will give up and go to bed." Maggie said rolling on her side.  
" Okay, well goodnight." Mia said turning off the light. Just than the phone rang.  
" Aren't you going to pick it up?" Maggie asked.  
" Nope, I know that it's Ryo calling to yell at you. I don't feel like hearing him yell in my ear." Mia said going to sleep.  
" Good ideal." Maggie said before going to sleep and dreaming about Trunks. (A/N: From Dragon Ball Z)  
  
The next morning  
  
" So the witch comes out of her hiding place. What did you tell her?" Ryo asked as Maggie came out of Mia's room.  
" The truth and I know that this Friday you are going to the movies with Mia on your first date with her." Maggie said cooly as she walked past him and into her room.  
" Really?" Ryo asked, he decided that he should go and ask Mia to see for himself.  
" Hey, Ryo." Mia said getting out of bed.  
" Hey, so what did Maggie say?" He asked walking up to her.  
" She said that you love me, and how I feel towards you and if I like you. I said yes, and than she said that you're taking me to the movies." Mia said walking over to her dresser, but Ryo got in front of her and their lips meet.  
While they were in this kiss they never noticed Maggie, but they noticed a flash and broke the kiss. They turned and saw Maggie standing there with a camera and smiling.  
" I am gonna get you!" Ryo yelled running after her as Maggie ran out of the room.   
  
Two weeks later.  
  
" Bye Maggie." Mia said giving her a hug. It was the day that Maggie was going home.  
" Bye Mia, thanks for everything." The little girl said returning the hug.  
" Shouldn't I be saying that?" Mia said showing the girl her ring. Her and Ryo moved so fast that they decided that they should be getting married.  
" Well next time I see you I will be calling you Aunt Mia." Maggie said hugging her one last time before walking to her uncle.  
" Well it was nice to see you. I'll talk to your parents and ask if you could come to the wedding." Ryo said hugging her.  
"Why is everyone hugging me?" Maggie asked before turning and getting her bags. With that she left to get onto her plane.  
  
The end!  
  
Okay as I said this goes to Maggie! Hope you like it!   
  



End file.
